


Perfect

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Kneeling, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Bucky’s hand appeared in front of him, holding a small bite of chicken and rice on bread. Food that Bruce had made with Tony and Bucky, especially Tony, in mind. He was certain of that. Something that could be fed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stuckony Server Fuckin' Bingo - N4, Handfeeding
> 
> A big thank you to TryCatchError who beta-read this in record time <3

Everything was… quiet.

No, that wasn’t true. It was loud; the team was chattering, laughing, and telling stories.

But for the first time in weeks, maybe in months, there wasn’t this steady buzzing in his head. It was strange. Nothing that could scatter his thoughts, nothing that could interrupt him. And nothing to concentrate on. But then, there were other things that had his full attention. Like the hand in his hair that petted him lightly or the steady vibrating of the plug in his ass. Of course, the others didn’t know about the plug. But then, Bucky said they didn’t need to and Tony trusted him.

Bucky’s hand appeared in front of him, holding a small bite of chicken and rice on bread. Food that Bruce had made with Tony and Bucky, especially Tony, in mind. He was certain of that. Something that could be fed. Something, that showed them that it was okay to do those small things around them, just as they had said.

Carefully, Tony leaned forward and took the offered bite before leaning back again, his head resting on Bucky’s thigh. Ignoring everyone and at the same time listening to everything that was happening around him.

“You good, doll?” Bucky asked quietly, not loud enough to interrupt the busy background noise. Just loud enough.

“Mhm…”

“You deep?”

Tony knew that question. He knew the answer to it and he knew that he wasn’t _that_ deep into subspace. But answering and explaining would take more effort than pressing his face into Bucky’s thigh.

The other man just chuckled and another bite of food appeared in front of him. The action repeated itself until suddenly, there was a spoon in front of him with delicious looking chocolate mousse on it.

“Hm?” Tony tried to find the right words for it but found that he couldn’t.

“You still hungry, doll?” Bucky asked, never taking away the spoon. Letting Tony decide if he wanted to lean forward or not. The mousse tasted as delicious as it looked.

“Jus’ feeling good. Perfect.”

Bucky bent down a bit, his lips almost touching Tony’s ear.

“If you manage to be good a bit longer, I’m gonna tie you down and let you beg to have your orgasm ruined. Because a good boy doesn't need something like an orgasm, right?” 

Tony whimpered and nodded.

“Good.”

Nothing more came from Bucky, the hand in Tony’s hair staying where it was while Bucky fed Tony a few bites in between.

Everything was perfect, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
